


Last Letter

by Willow (WillowLindsayFics)



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cannon, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLindsayFics/pseuds/Willow
Summary: Steve wrote a letter to Peggy after her funeral. One-shot.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Last Letter

_This is Steve's last letter to Peggy, after the funeral._

Dear Peggy,

I never thought I'd bury you so soon. When we first met, I saw a life together, one after the war, with children and grandchildren and us just having a jolly old time.

I imagined how that dance would go. I'd try my best not to step on your perfect little toes while you taught me how to waltz. Then I would have made some idiotic comment and you have put up with it because hopefully, we were enjoying ourselves. I would have walked away from that knowing that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and then I would have made up some plan to get you to think the same way.

When I was in the ice, I dreamed of you the whole time. Your smile lights up the world, Peggy. It's amazing that the sun can still shine when you are not here. It was the first thing I saw when they brought me back. It used to feel like a cruel joke, but now I know someone was doing me a favour because I'd do anything to see it again. To hold you in my arms one last time.

I'm so sorry you had to go on with our me, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to defend you from your co-workers and tell them what I'm telling you now: that there would not have been a Captain America without you. And I'm so proud of you. For standing up for yourself, for creating SHIELD. You are so remarkable. I envy the man who married you, but I hope he made you happy. I hope it was everything I wanted for us and more because I know that is what you deserve.

I know you would want me to move one, but I'm not quite ready yet. I'm still caught up on what could have been and what should have been and the proposal I had planned by a fountain in a crowded street so that everyone would see it. Because I wanted everyone to know that you were my girl. I guess now they do, but they've got it all backwards. I was the one lucky to have your attention, not the other way around.

I wanted to grow old with you, but in your fashion, you didn't care what I thought, and you went along and did that without me. I miss you every day. And I know I never said this but I love you. God Peggy, I love you. And I'll never stop. I know you want me to move on, but I'm not as strong as you. I can't get rid of the guilt or your face or the fact that the last time we talked made you cry. I miss you and I always will. These are empty words I know. They come too late and I can't change the past.

I'm sorry I was too late,  
Steve


End file.
